Annotations are used to add helpful information to two dimensional (2D) and three dimensional (3D) computer aided design drawings. Examples of annotations include text labels and hatch patterns. A view is a rectangle or other planar shape that a drawing, or portion thereof, is projected onto and in turn viewed by a user on a display device. A view is of a model space or a paper space (e.g., a preview of a printed drawing plan), and has a scale associated with it that specifies a ratio of units, such as drawing units to paper units. Objects in a drawing are given sizes in terms of units (e.g., inches, feet, centimeters) and appear in the correct proportions depending on a view's scale and space. For example, if a view scale is 1″ drawing units to ¼″ paper units, a drawing will be rendered as though every inch was a quarter inch in a paper space view. Typically, an annotation is created for a specific view scale. In order for the annotation to appear in the correct proportion at other scales, a version of the annotation needs to be created for each view scale that is desired. This is cumbersome since creating more than one version of an annotation is time consuming, prone to errors, and requires that a change to an annotation be propagated to each version.